


Have You Seen Trunks?

by Rockstaragorn



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crying, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockstaragorn/pseuds/Rockstaragorn
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR DRAGON BALL XENOVERSE 2! If you haven't played the game and want to find out for yourself what happens, don't even read this summary.There is an optional(?) mission after you complete all the stories on Namek that takes place in Future Trunks' timeline. What happens in the mission broke my heart and made me wish the player could interact with the characters a little (a lot) more. This is what I wish could have happened.





	Have You Seen Trunks?

"Have you seen Trunks?" Elder Kai asks as you walk up to him, preparing for your next time patrol. It's not unusual for you to not see Trunks outside the Time Nest, but for Elder Kai to ask you of his whereabouts, something must be wrong... When you choose to abandon your plans of time patrol in favor of looking for the lavender haired demiSayian, Elder Kai leads you into the Time Vault.

_Why are we here? I thought we were going to look for Trunks? Surely Elder Kai would know if Trunks were in here, right? _You see Trunks looking down at a scroll. For a moment, you doubt that "finding him" (Can you really call it that when he was the first place you looked and Elder Kai seemed to know?) was actually very urgent. Then, you hear Trunks whisper something that sounds suspiciously like "Gohan" in a sad voice. You and both the Kais walk up to him.__

____

"In this scroll, is the history of my world," Trunks explains, turning to you. The scroll starts emitting that purple aura. "No! Not this timeline, too!" Trunks almost sounds panicked. Elder Kai says something about not agreeing with building a time machine as you get ready to fix this part of history. 

____

"Trunks!" Supreme Kai of Time calls, looking stern. 

____

"Yeah," Trunks replies automatically. 

____

"You... understand, right?" She asks gently. Trunks hesitates for a moment. 

____

"I do..." he says eventually. "Right, then." He hands you the scroll and you're teleported to the time.

____

Android 16 is here! And he looks stronger than he should be. You help Gohan defeat 16 and then Mira shows up. 

You're too focused on the battle to catch the entire conversation, but over the communication device you hear Trunks say something along the lines of "I can't abandon Gohan!" And though it sounds like Supreme Kai of Time tries to stop him, Trunks appears by your side. 

Still not able to hear everything due to fight you're in, you only hear pieces of Gohan's and Trunks' conversation, but you definitely hear Gohan say "Trunks, you're all grown up!" You assume Gohan realizes that Bulma figured out time travel or something (while also wondering how everyone else can talk and fight at the same time). Once Mira is defeated (for now), the three of you land and Gohan and Trunks begin to talk. 

"Gohan," Trunks starts, sounding on the verge of tears, "after this battle..." He pauses. "I'm going with you! This time I won't hold you back!" He shakes his head and clenches his fists while speaking. 

"Trunks, you can't!" Supreme Kai of Time warns urgently. 

"Trunks, you're all grown up," Gohan says softly, smiling. "That means the future is safe, and that's enough to know whatever is about happen, is worth it. Besides," he nods towards you, "it looks like you've made a good friend. And you can't just abandon a good friend, right?" Gohan smiles before taking off, though he spares one last glance back at Trunks once the older demiSayain is in the air. 

"Gohan!" Trunks calls, preparing to follow him. 

"You have to stop him!" Supreme Kai of Time says. As if you needed to be told. You were already reaching out. You place a gentle but firm hand on Trunks' shoulder closest to you. You apply enough pressure to keep him from flying off, but not enough to hurt him. 

"Gohan!" Trunks uselessly calls again, tears forming in his eyes. Without thinking, you pull him closer to you and he accepts the comfort. 

"Trunks, think of it this way," you say softly as he cries in your arms, "if this next battle hadn't have turned out the way it did, you never would have gone Super Sayain." He struggles a bit, but you tighten your hold, though you're careful not to hurt him. (Granted, hurting him would probably take a lot more strength than you're worried about having to use.) "You wouldn't be the man you are today if not for what happened... today..." You finish lamely. Time travel is confusing! 

"I don't care!" Trunks cries. "I could find another way to ascend." His rant is broken by sobs. "I could save Gohan! I wouldn't change!" You keep your hold on him and he soon gives up on fighting you. "Nothing would change," he whispers, defeated. "Not for the worst." You don't mention that it would create a new timeline. You know he knows, he's just not thinking clearly. 

At some point, you don't know when and given the state Trunks is in, you're guessing he doesn't know either, but sometime you ended up back in the Time Vault. Trunks is clinging to you, still crying, his ki flaring around both of you, but you can't be bothered by it. Especially not when Trunks is like this. Both of the Kais are standing by watching sympathetically. Trunks is mostly silent, it's the sobs wracking his body that give him away. You hold him until he manages to calm down, which feels like an eternity to you under the eyes of the two Kais. 

When Trunks does calm down, he apologizes profusely to all three of you, a deep blush tinting his cheeks. He is met with only sympathy and understanding and Supreme Kai of Time tells him he should take a break from time patrolling to recover. He reluctantly accepts, probably knowing he wouldn't be much use while he's emotionally unstable. Once Trunks leaves, she turns to you, apologizing but saying it looks like you'll have to do the work of two for a while. You gladly accept the extra work. Anything for Trunks....


End file.
